Secret Lee
by QueenKalasin
Summary: GinnyHarry break up, but get back together once more. Years pass with Harry fighting the war and returns to find Ginny gone, and someone else that she left behind. Why'd Ginny flee and how will Harry deal with the secret she left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Secret Comes Out**

"Did you hear he's coming back?" asked Fred.

"Do you think that means he's defeated Voldemort?" asked Percy.

"Why would he come back otherwise?" asked George. "What do you think, Ron?"

"I dunno. I stopped trying to predict Harry's actions when he ran off and left Hermione and I behind." The youngest Weasley boy looked around at his brothers, and then glanced down at the fifth, and youngest redhead in the room.

"Who's coming back, uncle Ron?" asked the young girl.

"Harry Potter. He was my best friend in school, you're Aunt Hermione's too." Ron's expression grew distant.

"I know, you told me that before. You said he was my mum's friend, too." The little girl mentioned Ginny Weasley casually, as though the young witch hadn't run off to parts unknown years before, leaving her daughter behind.

Pain flashed in the eyes of all the Weasley boys as they thought of their younger sister. Ginny had given birth to her daughter when she was sixteen and had left shortly after. Occasionally she had come back, once when Lee was five, she had given her daughter a gold locket that the little girl never took off. A few years later, Ginny's brothers had found out that there was a picture of the girl's mysterious, name-less father inside, but no one other than Lee had ever looked at it. Even the ten-year-old didn't know her father's name. That was a secret that Ginny guarded almost as closely as she hid where ever it was that she went when she left home. "Well, Harry is coming home. He's been gone eleven years, fighting Voldemort. He hasn't really been back, and no one's even really talked to him in a long time. Harry didn't want anyone caught in the crossfire." George tried to explain as he watched the girl with the green eyes.

"What's crossfire mean?" asked Lee, who had always been a curious child, one who loved to read and learn new things almost as much as she loved it when her uncles would take her on a ride on their brooms, even though her Grandma always fretted over that.

"It means that Harry didn't anyone else hurt in his fight with Voldemort. He succeeded in that, too," Fred said.

"There haven't been any civilian deaths in three years. A few Death Eaters caught a group of Aurors last year, but they weren't really working for Voldemort," Percy said. He was so glad that he had apologised to his family, and that he had gotten to help raise the little girl who was clever and funny and cheerful, despite the fact that her parents weren't the best. If Ginny hadn't been so young, she probably would have made a good mother. As it was, it was obvious that she loved her daughter, when she was around.

"Oh," Lee said, "Then why do we still live in the safe house?"

"Well," Ron said, "The war went on for a long time before Harry could do anything about it. A lot of homes got destroyed, including the Burrow, where our family lived for a lot of years before the war. Even though Harry has stopped Voldemort from killing innocent people, everyone is afraid to start rebuilding."

"No one wants this to be like the first time Harry defeated Voldemort, where everyone celebrated too soon and then no one believed when he came back," George continued.

"Right, I remember Remus telling me about the first war, and about Harry Potter and his parents. That was when we were learning history," said the young girl as she finished up her milk. Lee skipped over to the sink and put her cup in there. Four of the Weasley brothers watched their niece cavort around the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place, chasing Hermione's cranky old cat, Crookshanks.

"Boys, are you down there?" called the voice of the cat's owner from the stairs.

"We sure are!" Ron replied, leaping up to meet his girlfriend.

"I am too, Aunt Hermione," Lee added, running to hug the witch who had been more a mother to her than Ginny had. In fact, their were a lot of people who had more been Lee's parents than her own, including her grandparents, uncles, Hermione, Remus Lupin, and Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hi, sweetie," Hermione said with a smile, "Did you work on you're lessons today, or did you're uncles just take you flying again?"

"Both!" giggled the girl.

"Boys, you know that Lee should concentrate on her studies, if she's to go to Hogwarts next year." Hermione scolded. She had always thought that they should have sent Lee to a muggle public school when she was younger, just so she would learn enough about both worlds. There was always a chance that her father wasn't a wizard, and that Lee might some day like to see what it was like to be part of that world. Still, that seemed like a remote possibility because Lee had proved herself to be a powerful witch from the time she was a few months old.

"Hermione, she just turned ten at the end of April, and the school year just started up last week!" protested Fred.

"Don't try and turn our sweet, mischievous niece into you! Besides, if anything, we should start explaining all the secret passages at Hogwarts to her. That could actually take some time to memorise. Not that a prefect like you would know, Hermione." George was giving Lee an appraising look that made the girl giggle.

"I'll have you two know that I spent a great deal of time at school breaking rules with Ron and Harry!" cried Hermione indignantly.

"With the both of them, eh? Didn't take you for that kind of witch, Hermione," Fred said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Speaking of Harry," Ron interrupted hastily before Hermione could hex Fred into oblivion, "Did you hear he was on his way back, Hermione?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

It soon became obvious that everyone knew that Harry Potter was on his way back to civilisation after years of battling Voldemort in isolated little places around the globe. The only question in the minds of the wizarding public was whether Harry had defeated the Dark Lord or not. It seemed to them as though something like Voldemort's defeat wouldn't slip by unnoticed until the hero returned to tell of it. Yet a few quiet rumours started and a small group began celebrating. Still, most the community remained cautious.

Even the residents of Grimmauld Place didn't know what was going on, and they lived in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Still, the war had become less and less about what the Order was doing, and more and more about what Harry was doing as the years had passed. For the most part, the Order was in charge of cleaning up the occasional pocket of Death Eaters that would turn up, tattered and unorganised while their leader fought and fled for his life.

So the first Ron, Hermione and the other Weasley's know of Harry and Voldemort was on the rainy Saturday afternoon on which he simply appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. They were all lounging, from Mr and Mrs Weasley, to all their sons, Hermione, and Remus in the basement kitchen of Grimmauld place when Harry simply appeared, ignoring all the laws that said he shouldn't be able to do so in that secure of a place. After many silent moments, suddenly everyone broke through their shock and piled around him. Harry greeted everyone, laughingly, telling them over and over that Voldemort was gone. Finally they all settled down again, and Harry was able to turn to Ron and Hermione. "What's gone on? Where is everyone else, who's still around? Tell me everything."

"Well, all us Weasleys survived. Really, after you went to confront Voldemort, there weren't many casualties. He got too wrapped up in beating you to even keep his Death Eaters in line. Without him, the Order rounded most of them up pretty fast. Really, there's only the occasional small group that rallies together once a year or so and tries to break into Azkaban," Ron let Hermione take over the explanations as his mother put heaping plates in front of everyone, despite the fact that they had all eaten a few hours before.

"It's actually been quite convenient. They'll start throwing spells at the lake and at the fortress, then the Aurors will swoop down and just throw them in cells of their own," Hermione stopped to eat herself. Harry was going to ask after the missing Weasley, when the kitchen door banged shut and a red haired child entered.

"Who's that?" asked Harry, just before his green eyes met hers. She gasped, and her hand flew to the locket that hung around her neck.

The little girl paled and choked out one word, "Dad?"

"What?" roared many voices.

"Lee, what did you say?" asked Hermione, noticing for the first time that Lee's strange and beautiful eyes were a lot like Harry's.

"The picture, he looks just like the picture she gave me," Lee said, fumbling to pry open the golden necklace's heart shaped frame. Everyone crowded around the girl to see the picture she revealed. Harry smiled up from the frame, shyly, waving a little. Opposite was an inscription, but no one looked very closely at that. They were all more concerned to find out that Harry might be the mysterious father that they had all always wondered about.

"Who gave you that locket?" Harry rasped out, though he thought he recognised it. If it was the one he was thinking of, it could only have been given to the girl by-

"My mum," Lee said, searching Harry's face, "Ginny Weasley."

That nearly confirmed it for Harry; still, he asked, "How old are you?"

"I turned ten last April," said the girl, "And my name's Lee."

That did it. Harry didn't even bother to count backward to make sure. He didn't think he had to, not when Ginny left such obvious clues like the child's name for him. "Well, Lee, I'm Harry Potter, and it seems I'm you're father."

"I know. You look like the picture," said the girl, amazing Harry. If he had just met his dad after ten years of not knowing who he was, he would not sound so matter of fact.

"This is ridiculous! Harry and Ginny barely dated a month," Ron said, reminding the green-eyed pair that they weren't alone.

"They dated?" asked Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley all at once.

"They dated?" echoed Mrs Weasley even more dangerously.

"Scarcely. We were together for about a month at the end of my sixth year. I broke up with her so I could go after Voldemort. We weren't together long enough that anyone really knew, and so I knew she'd be safe as long as I stayed away from her. It was so short that it barely counted as a relationship," Harry said with a bitter smile.

"Oh, it was too short to be a relationship, but long enough for you to sleep with Ginny and get her pregnant!" cried Charlie.

"It wasn't like that!" protested Harry, not happy that they were making him defend himself if front of his daughter, especially when it came to the circumstance of her conception.

Before anyone else could yell, Hermione broke in "Harry is telling the truth! He broke up with Ginny at the end of June, at Dumbledore's funeral. Lee was born at the end of April, nearly eleven months later. Harry would have had to sleep with Ginny at the end of July, and we left then."

"I did," said Harry quietly, really wishing that Lee wasn't in the room.

"What?" asked Hermione, not sure what he was saying.

"Ginny and I slept together once. My seventeenth birthday. She knew we were leaving the next day, and said something about giving me a reason to come back, something about having a memory of what love can do to help me defeat Voldemort." Harry was looking anywhere but at the red haired result of the night he had spent in Ginny's bed eleven years before.

The kitchen was silent.

Lee broke that silence. "Did it work?"

"What?" asked Harry, surprised into looking into the girl's eyes again.

"Did remembering Ginny help you defeat Voldemort?" asked Lee seriously, her green eyes solemn.

"Yeah, more than anything," Harry admitted with a soft, half-grin on his face. "Where is Ginny?"

"I don't know," said Lee.

Harry was surprised by that response and looked around at the others. "No one knows. She has come and gone since just after Lee was born. Last we saw of her was, what, two years ago?" Ron said gently, looking around at the others to confirm that date.

"Four years ago, actually," Lee said casually, though Harry got the impression that she knew done to the minute, when she had last seen her mother.

"I won't let-" but Mrs Weasley cut Harry off before he uttered any promise.

"How can you be sure?" she asked gently, having long come to terms with the fact that her daughter wasn't quite who she thought she was.

"Several reasons actually. One, Lee has my eyes. Two, Ginny and I were in love. She wouldn't have slept with anyone else within the time frame that someone else could be Lee's father. Three, I gave Ginny that locket that last night before I left. And four, Lee's name," Harry said, standing up and gesturing for his daughter to do so as well.

"What's so special about the name Lee?" asked Bill.

"Honestly, Bill, you're wife is French." Harry said, "What does lee mean in French?"

"But its not spelt that way," argued Hermione, "Lee in French is L-I-S. Lee's name is L-E-E."

"That's only how you guys spell it. Ginny spelt it L-I-S in my locket," Lee said quietly.

"But what does it mean?" asked Ron impatiently. He hated how out of the loop he felt when Harry and Hermione understood something he didn't just as much now as he had the last time he had seen his best friend.

"It means Lily," said Hermione.

"Ginny named her daughter for my mother," said Harry quietly. "Lily is my daughter, and I'm guessing Ginny called her Lee so no one but me would guess."

"So my name really is Lily," said Harry's daughter. "I'd wondered."

"Why did you wonder, Lee, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"My mum said something about a nickname the last time she was around, and Auntie Fleur sometimes calls me Silly-Lily. Not often, but once or twice." Lee said it all, standing opposite her father, looking at the people who had raised her.

"Lily, would you come talk with me somewhere in private?" asked Harry.

"Alright," she agreed, kind of liking the fact that Harry called her Lily. It almost seemed like some sort of private pet name between them. "We can go to my room."

"You live at Headquarters?" asked Harry amazed, and bothered. The last person he had loved who had lived here was still a painful memory for him. He resolved to get Lily out as soon as he could, not questioning how right it seemed to make plans for his daughter less than an hour after he had met her.

"I have all my life. A few of my uncles are usually here, and some of my aunts as well. Grandma and Grandpa are here the most." Lee said, leading them up to a small bedroom, painted a pale shade of pink, with fairytale characters covering the walls. The twin bed had a green bedspread that didn't really match, but looked warm and comfortable.

"Lils, I'm sorry I haven't been around," Harry said quietly, not sure how to go about talking to his newfound daughter.

"Its okay, Ginny said she never told you about me. She said so when she explained who the person in the locket was. She wouldn't tell me you're name, because she didn't want anyone else to know. She said that it would be dangerous for me if anyone found out who my parents are," Lee liked 'Lils' even better than Lily, and was quickly growing to like this stranger who was her father.

"I suppose Ginny was right about that. Maybe that's why she stayed away from you, too. I warned her when Voldemort found out that I loved Ginny more than anything that he might come after her. Maybe she wanted to keep you safe and removed entirely from Voldemort." Harry wasn't so sure he could have done the same thing. Then again, he had managed to leave Ginny behind.

"Lily, now that I know about you, I want to be you're father. I want us to be a family, even if it's just the two of us. Is that okay with you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, so long as its okay with you that I already have a family. I have a very big family," Lee seemed a little uncertain for the first time. Would Harry make her choose between those who had raised her and the chance to get to know her father?

"They're my family, too," Harry said with a grin, "Or, at least they were eleven years ago."

"They still are. They all talk about you a lot, except Ginny, she never said anything about you," then Lee smiled, "Except I guess she meant you every time she said 'your father'."

"I guess she did," said Harry grinning, his plans for the little girl before him already forming and growing. He would be a good father to this little girl, if it took all it had, because Harry was sure it would be worth it.

The next step was to convince her large bag of surrogate parents that he was totally devoted to his daughter, and that she should move in with him as soon as he found a new house. Maybe something in Hogsmeade so that he could be close to Hogwarts when she started school…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP 

**A/N: I've just redone this chapter a little, cleaned up a few typos and things that didn't quite make sense, partially so I could get a feel for this story again so I can write the third chapter. I'm going of the second one next, and then I'll tackle actually writing the third! Sorry to anyone who thought this was a new chapter or something…**


	2. Chapter 2: Home with Daddy

**Chapter Two**

**Home with Daddy**

"Are you sure you want to come live with me for the summer?" asked Harry, trying not to make his painful hope visible to his the daughter that he had discovered only eight months before.

"I'm sure," replied the little girl, plainly excited.

"Okay, then, let's go," Harry said.

"Urm, why are we leaving so early?" asked the sleepy redhead.

"It's not early, is it?" asked the father in surprise. "The sun will rise in just over an hour!"

"You're very strange," she said, her sparkling green eyes meeting his.

"You've wounded me!" Harry cried dramatically, bursting with joy when the girl giggled. That giggle decided him for certain. Harry was doing the right thing, no matter how much he had doubted that as he had written the others a note this morning.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A blood-curdling scream woke the residents of Grimmauld place that morning. Stumbling half asleep to the pink bedroom that was covered with fairy tale scenes, several Weasleys, plus Lupin, Tonks and Hermione found Mrs Weasley clutching a bit of parchment in her hand, and looking very, very pale. "What's wrong, mum?" asked George thickly as Mr Weasley wrapped an arm around his wife.

"He took her!" she wailed.

"What?" asked Ron, "Who took who?"

"Harry! He took Lee away!" sobbed Mrs Weasley.

"Are you sure, Mrs Weasley? That doesn't sound like something Harry would do," Hermione said.

"He came to me last night, wanting to talk about moving Lee to his house for the summer. I refused to listen! Now Lee's gone!" sobbed the distraught Mother Weasley.

"Maybe Lee and Harry just went down for a walk or something," Ron offered, "Harry was always one for getting up early, and so is Lee."

"Yeah, we should wait a while to see if they come back before we do anything," Fred said.

"They left a note," Mrs Weasley said, offering the parchment envelope for some one else to read before turning to cry on her husband's shoulder.

"I'll read it," Lupin offered when no one else did.

'_Dear Everyone,_

_Sorry to leave so abruptly. We are going to spend the summer in one of the houses I own abroad. We'll see you again before school starts in September. Don't worry about us, because we'll be fine._

_Love,_

_Lee and Harry._

_PS I'm sorry, but I felt we had to leave. Ginny wrote to Lily to say that she's coming for a visit and I think it would be best if Lily only had one suddenly reappearing parent to deal with at a time. _

_-Harry'_

No one spoke, which was probably just as well, because they wouldn't have been heard over the sobs of Lee's grandmother.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's so pretty here!" Lee exclaimed as she spun around, taking in the green growth of a tropical forest behind her and the impossibly blue waves that curled on the nearly white sand. Out of the corner of her eye, Lee caught sight of a little beach house, and gave a cry of joy. She ran towards it, and Harry followed behind, smiling at her delight.

"This is one of my favourite places on the whole planet," Harry explained, "I found this island a few years ago when I lost Voldemort's trail. I bought it soon after that."

"I'm glad you did," Lee replied, examining the lizard that was sunning itself on a rock by the house's door.

"Me, too, Lily." Harry gave a content sigh as he opened the door and gestured for his daughter to precede him inside. The little girl did, looking around in glee at the cozy home. The place wasn't fancy, but it didn't matter because the location was one of the most beautiful on earth. Lee investigated the kitchen, sitting room and the two small bedrooms. She quickly claimed the one painted a faint blue colour for herself. Harry was fine with taking the other one, though it was painted a more boring shade of beige, because it had a larger bed.

"Can we go swimming?" asked Lee excitedly.

"Can you swim?" asked Harry, not at all confident in his own ability.

"Yes! Uncle Charlie taught me to ages ago!" with that, Lee ran off to change into a swimsuit as Harry did the same, hoping she was a very strong swimmer, and non the less resolving to make sure she stayed quite close to the shore.

As the afternoon wore on, both Lee and Harry had immeasurable amounts of fun. They swam for nearly an hour before Harry made them a lunch of the girl's favourite jam sandwiches, then they explored the edge of the jungle behind their cozy cottage. And even though Harry had resolved never again to eat something cooked over a campfire again after returning from his long hunt to destroy Voldemort, Harry had made hamburgers over the fire for his daughter. After they had eaten supper, they roasted marshmallows, and then star gazed for a while.

Later that night, both Harry and his daughter had collapsed into a deep sleep and dreamed about the wonderful summer they were sure to have on their own island, far away from everything that could trouble them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Little did the pair sleeping half a world away know that at that very moment, their greatest source of trouble was arriving on the steps of the home where she fully anticipated finding her daughter after a four year absence. But that redheaded mother would have to wait before she could find her little girl. What would come to an even greater shock to her would be the fact that she wouldn't have to explain the things that she had come back to explain. Some one else had filled in most of the blanks for the ten-year-old girl nearly eight months before.

In fact, Ginny Weasley's inquisitive daughter only had one burning question left, one that Ginny wasn't sure she could answer.

Where the hell had her mother been all her life?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Lee, darling! Mum, Dad, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, and twins! I've come back!" Ginny Weasley called, standing in the middle of the entrance hall of number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Lee!"

Ginny threw down piles of luggage and waited. This was the first time that one of her infrequent trips back to see her family that hadn't been greeted by a stampede of her loved ones surrounding her. Most vividly, the precious daughter she'd left behind stood out in her mind, as she had appeared four years before. What, horrible, long years those had been! Always on the run, never certain if she was the one hunting or if she was one step away from never being able to see her little girl again… Ginny shuddered, then pushed away the thoughts. Yes, those times had been hard, but now she could put them behind her, she could concentrate on her family. The family who should have been flooding the hall by now, bestowing kisses and hugs and asking after her. Where had they all gotten to? Maybe they had moved out of the safe house, though where they would have gone with the Burrow reduced to so much soot, Ginny didn't know.

"Hello?" she called out tentatively.

If they had moved they would have told her. Sure she'd been gone a few years, but they were still her family, really all she had in the world. They had to have known she was coming, because she had written to Lily to say as much to the little girl, one of the few letters she had ever sent to her child. But Ginny hadn't been able to resist the urge to tell her baby that she was finally coming home, especially when the risk of anyone caring enough to intercept her mail now seemed so remote. Maybe Ginny should have just showed up...

"We're in the kitchen," called a sedate voice that Ginny recognised vaguely as her father's.

So they _were _still about the place. Why had no one come to meet her?

Ginny had her answer soon after walking into the kitchen to find her parents, every one of her brothers, plus a few spouses. In fact, they only immediate relative of hers that she didn't see was her daughter. All were sitting at the long kitchen table, looking serious. Ginny's eyes slid to each face, drinking them all in, despite the sombre mood. Her mother and father, seeming older than four years should allow for, Bill and Fluer, Charlie and a girl she didn't recognise. Percy, on his own beside the twins. Then there was Ron and Hermione, her sitting on his lap, their fingers intertwined. Her family, or at least most of it. Where on earth was Lily?

"Where's Lee?" asked Ginny even before saying hello.

"If you are referring to your daughter _Lily, _then she's with her father," Mrs Weasley bit out acidly, though her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks belied her bark.

"What?" choked out Ginny, "No one's supposed to know…"

"We realize that, little sister," Charlie said, earning a reproaching glance from the unknown brunette beside him.

"What we want to know is why you never told us," George said.

"Or another person who deserved to know even more," Fred continued.

"How did you find out? How did Lee find out?" moaned Ginny.

"Right now I think that our questions take precedence over yours," said Charlie, who had been deeply hurt by all the things his sister had done and revealed about herself since the birth of her daughter.

"He came here, didn't he? He saw the locket and he heard her name and he saw her eyes, and he knew," Ginny said as the tears started, "And she saw him and she knew as well."

"Yes," Hermione said when no one else would answer the crying girl, "They knew at once."

"That damnable locket!" Ginny cursed again, thinking of the necklace that Harry had given her. In the days after he was gone, she had come to both love and hate that pretty piece of history. Harry had told her its story, as her head lay pillowed on his chest…

The piece of jewellery had been in the bank vault his parents had left him. There had been a neatly written explanation that the locket was to be passed down through the female side of Harry's family, and when Harry had told Ginny that, then given it to her, she had felt so special, so cherished, so loved. At times, that was what the heart shaped frame had represented to her, but there was also the agonising reminder that she couldn't be with Harry, that she was keeping a secret from him. So Ginny had given the locket to Lily, thinking that was who it rightfully belonged to. After all, no matter how much she might have wanted to be, she wasn't a Potter, and Lily was.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us?" asked Bill pleadingly as Fleur patted his hand encouragingly.

"Voldemort. It all comes back to him, like everything Harry's involved in ever does. That vile creature found out that Harry was in love a few months after Harry left. He just broke through all the walls Harry tried to put up, and Harry warned me to be on the lookout. So I knew that my baby wouldn't be safe if Voldemort knew she was Harry's, too. So I was going to take it and disappear, distance myself from everything about Harry, even you. Then Voldemort broke through Harry's defences one more time, a month after Lee's birthday. He found out who I was specifically, so I knew that my daughter wasn't safe with me. I left to protect her," Ginny sobbed out. Hermione went to her and wrapped her arms around her one-time friend. Mrs Weasley then came up and wrapped them both in her arms.

"Ginny…" Fred began, but none of her brothers could look at the red head. They still couldn't understand her actions.

"You could have stayed and fought," Charlie said, slightly accusingly.

Ginny began to sob harder, but then something astounding happened. Ron spoke up with a deep understanding that few others grasped and no one else could have put into words.

"No she couldn't have, not if she really wanted to save Lee," he said, comprehension downing, his voice gruff. "Ginny's like Harry's mum. She could have fought back like his dad, but then she might not of been there to sacrifice for her son when he really needed her. Harry got the easier job. He got to fight Voldemort, and there was something physical, tangible keeping him from his daughter. Ginny had to make the ultimate sacrifice all on her own, with no support, or even with any one the wiser. Ginny could have stayed, but Voldemort probably would have found out about Lee and then all three of them, Harry, Ginny and Lee would have been lost."

Silence, utter silence as everyone thought and absorbed and finally saw the truth in what Ron was saying.

Suddenly the unknown brunette spoke up. "That little girl is so lucky to have such brave, self-sacrificing parents."

Ginny smiled gently, wearily. "I just want to be able to hold her again after all this time. Where is my baby?"

"Oh, Ginny, we don't know! Harry found out you were coming and he and Lee just disappeared!" wailed Mrs Weasley, "I'm so sorry!"

Ginny crumpled to the floor, letting out a keening wail of utter despair, feeling as though her world had ended. After all that time and anticipation, she wasn't going to see her daughter again until Harry decided to bring her out of the wood work.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Wake up!" Lee said, shaking her father awake.

"What is it?" asked Harry snapping to his feet and bracing himself for attack.

"We need to go back," said the little girl solemnly.

"What? Why? Are you homesick? Do you miss you're grandparents?" Harry's questions came rapidly, as he looked his daughter in the eyes.

"We're need back there. Something's happened and someone needs us." Lee's vague ascertains were enough to convince her father.

"Get you're things, Lily," he said with a sigh, giving up his plans for the summer spent getting to know his daughter on his own. He knew that if they went back, there was no way they could slip away again unnoticed, but if someone needed them, than Harry felt it was worth spending his summer getting to know his daughter better with all her relatives under foot.

So, shrinking the bags they had brought and tucking them into his pocket, Harry locked the house than grabbed his daughter's hand and Appparated them to just outside number 12 Grimmauld Place, nearly blinding them both as they disappeared from late night darkness and found themselves in mid-afternoon sun. They both strode quickly into the house and Lily immediately lead her father up the stairs. They bumped into Mrs Weasley who looked immensely relieved to see them.

"Oh thank heavens!" she cried, "Ginny came back and she found out that you two were gone and she's got herself in a right miserable state. Go in, please and see if you can do something for her!"

Harry and Lily were pushed into a bedroom where they found Ginny sobbing on a bed. Harry looked at the red headed witch who was trembling horribly, then down at the one at his side with the bright green eyes. Suddenly he knew that he couldn't live without both of them in his life permanently. Lily seemed to be at a loss for what to do, and she looked expectantly at Harry. For once, he was totally certain of what he should do. He tugged his daughter in the direction of the bed and then climbed in with Ginny. He pulled both slight redheads to him and just held them close as tears poured from them all. They sat that way for hours, just holding each other.

Finally they all three fell asleep.

The night had passed before Harry woke up. Lee was gone, but Ginny was still wrapped in his arms. He looked down at her and just soaked in the picture she made with her hair tangled about her and her face scant inches from his. Harry pulled her closer, tighter to him. He pressed a kiss to her warm lips, and she slowly woke and began to kiss him back. Tongues were soon slipping into mouths that weren't their own and their crumpled clothing seemed to melt away.

The first time they made love, it was slow and gentle, truly an expression of their emotions and their hearts. But soon after they finished that first time, Ginny began lazily stroking Harry's length. He began to react much faster than she expected, and she suddenly found herself pinned under him, thrusting her hips to meet his as he stroked powerfully. She came explosively, moaning into his hot mouth as he thrust a finial time deep with in her and joined her in the oblivion of pure ecstasy.

They were however, quickly brought down from that high when Ron happened to walk by and glance in the open door…

"My eyes! My sister! Oh, the mental images!" he moaned, staggering away quickly and uttering a few choice curses. Hermione, who had followed him down, glanced in at the pair.

"See this big, solid piece of wood here? It's called a door. When closed, it stops you're poor unfortunate friends and/ or relatives from seeing things that they'd rather not…" then she smiled and closed the door to ward off the pillow Harry chucked at her.

"Maybe we should get dressed. I'd rather not have any more of you're brothers find us like this," Harry said with a smile grin. "Then we talk, a lot. For a really long time."

"Alright," Ginny sighed.

And talk they did. They talked by themselves for a while, then they talked with their daughter. Then, one night, they gathered their whole family, from the Weasleys to Remus and his fiancée Tonks to Minerva McGonagall, and they sat down for another talk. This talk was started right after dinner with out much preamble when Ginny just blurted out their news.

"We're getting married!" she suddenly said, as Hermione, Fluer, Mrs Weasley, Professor McGonagall and Sarah, Charlie's brunette girlfriend crowded around her to see the ring she was waving in their faces. Lee told her uncles all about helping to pick out her mother's ring, with two red rubes flanking a bit of black opal, meant to represent the three members of their family.

Harry just sat quietly watching the scene until Ron turned to him with a smile, "Don't you have anything to add, mate, or did the women folk steal all the news?"

"Nope. Ginny agreed to let me tell you all that Lily will soon be a big sister."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**A/N: So, this story comes to an abrupt end. Sorry about that… kind of came as a bit of a surprise to me as well…**

**Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers were utterly fantastic throughout the (short) duration of this fic. You're all really awesome!**

**At this point, I'm considering a squeal to this story, centred mostly on Lee, but I'm not certain I'll write it. I don't know how good I'd be at a second-generation thing…**

**So review please if you get the chance, because it always means a ton to me when you do!**


End file.
